Trifling affair
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Hiei demands that Yusuke respect him and...to become his mate of course! Hiei is trying so hard but Yusuke doesn't seem to want to give in! This only leads to plan B! YusukeXHiei R M


**This computer is driving me insane I can't keep up. But that's life's little ups and downs. .**

**Summary: the short but ruthful demon, Hiei, is trying so very hard to get Yusuke's attention. Courting the one you love has proven to be difficult but Hiei will not surrender his passionate love.**

**Warning: Contains yaoi! And fluff but also brute words!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyuhakusho.**

* * *

><p>Shut out again from Yusuke's home, Hiei, the ill tempered yet kind demon had been trying his best for Yusuke, trying to gain his trust and approval of his existence. But the young man was becoming very stubborn about the whole ordeal. The memories went something like this…<p>

Flash Back~

"_I said no already! Get lost, Hiei!" The said demon pounded his fists on Yusuke's door, claiming the same sentence over and over._

"_But it's got to be you, Yusuke! Stop being shy and come out of there! Damn it, Yusuke!" Holding a bunch of flowers wrapped in light blue paper in one hand while he held a little card in his other hand, Hiei thought for sure that Yusuke would be his this way. Or so he had read in a magazine._

"_Get out of here! I know you're still there." Hiei looked down at the flowers and grinned. There was always a way to find a solution for love._

'_Do not worry, Yusuke. You will be my mate soon enough.' Feeling such pride build up inside of him, Hiei left the young man alone with his thoughts._

End Flash back!

Hiei looked down at his hands that were swollen at the wrists for pounding every time he visited the young man. Yusuke was certainly a hard one to crack. But with great effort and careful planning, Hiei was sure he would break through Yusuke's defensive barrier.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day~<strong>

This very day, Hiei stood proud at his accomplishment. Although it was a bit eccentric by telling Yusuke that his mother was hit by a car, Hiei thought it was a good plan for getting into his house and right into his room! But now Yusuke was staring at the young demon in disbelief and shock.

"Do you know what hospital she's in?" Yusuke asked as Hiei sat down on his bed, looking out the window.

"I lied. Your mother's fine. Now about being my mate…" Hiei stopped talking as he noticed the small flame in Yusuke's eyes.

Not only was the young man scowling but he was also grinding his teeth like a beast getting ready to pounce on its prey. Hiei glared back at Yusuke and finally stood his ground instead of being pushed around by the taller male.

"You keep refusing my confession, Yusuke. Instead of trampling on my feelings, you should just let me down easy! Why the hell did I have to fall for you? Of all the people in this world, I get washed up from a spineless guy!" Hiei had blown his top but this did not seem to be the case.

All of what he had just told Yusuke had been a cover for what he was truly hoping for. Hiei smirked and grabbed hold of Yusuke's wrist, twisting the boy around and pushing him down on the bed.

"H-Hiei!" Yusuke could only grab onto the demon's shoulders as he felt Hiei's lips fall against his own.

Still smiling, Hiei deepened the kiss and slipped Yusuke the tongue gaining a few moaning sounds from him at the same time. But Hiei was not finished with just a simple kiss; he had more in store for young Yusuke.

Hiei pulled back from the kiss and began to undo Yusuke's green, buttoned uniform. The said boy was laid back with his elbows propping him up for balance against his bed sheets and he could only watch as Hiei undid every button that stood in Hiei's way of getting what he wanted.

"I'll be gentle, Yusuke. You've never done it before with a man, have you?" Yusuke wasn't sure if he should answer or not and decided to let the question go by without an answer.

A blush spread across both their faces as Yusuke's skin was exposed to the sunlight that had been shining through the window. Hiei licked his lips and smiled at the sight he was looking at. Yusuke had his chance to kick the young demon off him but the boy wasn't moving an inch. Instead, he laid very still, a blush plainly visible for the other to see.

"You seem to be very obedient today, Yusuke." The said boy could only blush a brighter shade of red as Hiei trailed his fingers over Yusuke's chest.

Yusuke closed his eyes as the young demon placed his hands on his crotch area. Hiei grinned and began to undo Yusuke's green pants, unzipping with ease, releasing the tiger from its cage for fresh air. Hiei closed the gap between them, leaning in close to Yusuke's ear, nipping and biting his ear while he rubbed the pulsing member with his hands.

The moment was getting intense along with the heat that swelled within Yusuke's body as Hiei slowed down in his movements, allowing Yusuke to get used to it. Squeezing the bulging snake-like form; Hiei smiled again as Yusuke let out another soft moan. What got Hiei even more interested was the fact that Yusuke was being so calm about all of this and wasn't shouting or protesting like he was doing just the other day.

And then, Hiei stopped. The short demon smiled down at Yusuke and got off of him, leaving the young man confused and a bit dazed. What just happened?

"Doesn't take much to get you all cozy, huh?" Hiei said as he sat himself down next to Yusuke on the bed and tossed over a necklace that said in gold letters, 'My one and only'.

"What's the matter, too cheap for an expensive earring?" Yusuke's back talk hadn't changed a bit and he now had the same look he always had.

"I wouldn't talk, Yusuke. Have you looked around lately?" The said boy at first was going to throw the necklace at Hiei but smiled instead and held on tight to the object.

"Thanks, Hiei. As a reward, I guess it won't be too bad being with you." Yusuke said as he lay back with his arms behind his head and looked up at the ceiling.

Hiei was quiet for the moment. Was Yusuke really accepting his confession? Was it all a sign from the gods? The demon didn't dare to ponder anymore and began finishing up what he was doing to Yusuke earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I love happy endings! T^T**


End file.
